Someone Save My Life Tonight
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: He wanted nothing more than for someone to save him. But not just anyone. HBP setting.


**A/N: **So This Has Been An Idea That Has Been Swimming In My Head For Some Time. As Always Please R&R! ^.^

**Warnings:** Mild language

**Summary:** He wanted nothing more than for someone to save him. But not just anyone. HBP setting.

He didn't recall when he started feeling this way. He thinks it may have been year three when she punched him in the face. He loved a woman that stood up for herself, one that didn't hide behind bigger, stronger, braver friends. He could never tell_ her_, of course.

He sat in the library a safe distance away from her. Far enough away to remain hidden from her yet close enough to watch her. He loved how her hand flew over the piece of parchment of the latest essay she was assigned. He smiled to himself at the focused look on her face. He vaguely wondered where Potty and Weasel were but only for maybe a split-second. All that mattered was her.

He often contemplated just approaching her during these sessions in the library when she was alone. Just to say hi but the moment the thought went through his mind it left. If he tried she would be confused and then probably get angry. She hated him and she had every right. He'd been nothing but a humongous prat to her since day one. He regrets it and only wishes that she would see that he's changed. That he needed her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a quiet, stifled sob coming from her direction. He leapt from his seat and quietly made his way towards her. He stopped short when he heard her voice, talking to herself.

"Why am I such an idiot? I shouldn't be thinking about him. But I can't help it, I'm so worried about him. I just want him to be safe." She spoke quietly. His face fell.

"Probably thinking about Potty and his "mission" to save the whole damn wizarding world." He thought to himself. He was about to walk back to his seat a safe distance away, before he was caught watching her, but she spoke again and he was glued to the spot.

"I just wish…he would know that I don't hate him anymore. He needs help and I could protect him. I don't know what he has to do but I know it's not good. He's strong enough to say no but…I guess no one says no to _him_ and lives." Now he was really confused. Who exactly was she talking about? He was certain it was Potty but now, he was not so sure. He heard her sobs grow just a smidge louder. He made up his mind and walked up quietly behind her. She sniffed and shook her head. "Look at me, talking to myself in a dark, empty library. If anyone sees me they'll ship me of to St. Mungo's." She chuckled quietly to herself. He took a deep breath and placed a cautious hand on her shoulder, making her jump up from her seat.

"Hermione-" He began but she interrupted him.

"What the bloody hell…!" She nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"What are you doing here? Got tired of bullying first years?" He could tell that it was meant to be hurtful but her tone didn't convey the message.

"I heard you…" He didn't want to say crying. "I saw that you were alone and though I could keep you company?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. She narrowed her puffy, red eyes at him.

"You what? Did you hit your head? You hate me, remember?" She never said she hated _him_. He noted this and just shook his head.

"Hermione-"

"You _never_ call me Hermione. What game are you playing? Crabbe and Goyle are going to pop out any moment and you'll all hex me, right? Well I'm stronger than you think." She spat while pulling her wand from her robes.

"I know you are…" It was those four words that made her freeze. It wasn't completely what he said, but the _way_ he said them.

"I…what?"

"I know you're strong. Hell, you're probably the strongest witch I know. I would never hurt you." He looked at the floor rather than her as he spoke. She was speechless. They just stood in silence for a few moments.

"Draco…" Why had she called him by his first name? She mentally shook it off but noted how well it felt as it rolled off her tongue. At the sound of his name is such a soft tone he lifted his head.

"You have no idea how…sorry I am. For everything I've done to you." His eyes were wet with unshed tears. He never let anyone see him this way but with her it was different. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. At her touch he broke down. He collapsed onto the ground in a heap but she was on the ground, too, right at his side. She wrapped her arms around him and just held him as he latched onto her and cried. They weren't sure of how long they stayed like that but when Madam Pince was checking to see if any students were left and saw the two of them, gave a small smile and left them where they were. She knew that the two of them needed this.

Once his sobs subsided he began to tell her everything. Starting with his troubled, early life at home up to the current mission the Dark Lord has given him. She never said a word but ran smooth circles on his back as he spoke. When he was done telling his tale, he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to let this all out on you. I just…needed someone to talk to. It hurts having to keep all of this to myself. We can go back to hating each other once we leave this place." He didn't look at her, afraid of her chocolate brown eyes. He stood and began to walk away when he felt a warm hand latch onto his wrist.

"Please don't go." He looked at her and nodded, sitting down on the floor next to her. She interlaced her fingers with his and looked into his eyes. "I was worried about you. I knew you had some sort of mission for…_him_." Her eyes were a brighter shade of red and now more puffy. "I just hate seeing you hurt. I know that we're meant to hate each other but…I don't want to anymore. I…" She took a deep breath. "I love you." It was his turn to be speechless. Neither one spoke for a few moments.

"Hermione…" The way he said her name made her face fall. He didn't return the feelings. God she was stupid for falling for the enemy.

"I don't take back what I said. I never will but if you want to continue our lives the way they were before tonight then so be it. But my feelings won't change." She ripped her hand away from his, stood up, and made her way to the she heard footsteps rushing up behind her she halted. He grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. Chocolate brown met cool grey for a moment before he leaned forward and placed his lips onto hers. The kiss was nothing like either of them imagined. It was better. They just clung to each other for much needed support and only broke away when they both felt like they would pass out from the lack of air.

"I could never hate you. Not anymore. I need you, now more than ever. I...love you." He smiled a warm smile at her and she gave him one in return. Things would be different from now on. It will take some convincing for Harry, Ron, and the others to accept him but with a little effort from both parties, and the love and support from Hermione, Draco will be welcomed into their little, tight-knit family.

**A/N:** As I Said This Was Begging To Be Written For A While. I'm Not Too Happy With The Ending But I Couldn't Think Of Anything Else. I Hope You Guys Enjoyed It None-The-Less. Please Review So I Know What You Guys Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
